


Why the Camera was Invented

by BiCaptain



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pure fluff really, Spoilers for episode two, Suicide Attempt, This fic is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiCaptain/pseuds/BiCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will try to find ways to grow strong and protect Kate. Right now, she just wants to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Camera was Invented

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my Tumblr, but I felt the need to post it on here, as a way to try and get myself out there more.
> 
> Please enjoy Max being kind of super gay for Kate. Feedback is always appreciated!

The only thing keeping Max from running was the fear of breaking Kate's violin. Well, that and accidentally running over someone in a wheelchair, but that was more in the back of her mind.

It only happened yesterday but it felt like weeks since Kate went to the hospital. She and Max texted a lot but Max really missed seeing her face to face. She didn't really understand why she missed Kate so much despite seeing her yesterday.

Because yesterday might have been the last time she ever saw her…

Max stopped and stepped to the side of the hall, taking a deep shuddering breath, and then another, and another. The thought had her shaking, had her panicked, the intense, paralyzing terror from yesterday creeping up and strangling her mind.

She almost lost her, almost lost a friend because of disgusting assholes. She saw the flashes of phones in her dreams, fighting to find the best angle to watch her descent. Voices shouting at Kate to jump, mocking her for jumping, calling her crazy and psychotic, and…

The wet and disgusting slap her body made on impact.

Max took more deep breaths, trying to exhale for longer and longer periods. She had to calm down, needed to be calm. Kate went through so much horrific bullshit yesterday, and she needed a friend to calm her down and be an anchor for her. She had to be there for Kate more. She wouldn't, couldn't allow Kate to go through shit like that by herself. Never again.

Max hunched her back and stared at her shoes, making absolutely certain that she was calm enough to see Kate again. She glanced at the violin case hanging in her hand and made a small smile. She will try to find ways to grow strong and protect Kate. Right now, she just wants to make her happy.

Max straightened her back, smoothing her guest sticker on her shirt. She walked down the long and cool hall until she reached room 207, Kate's room, and she took another deep breath before pushing the door open.

Kate whipped her head towards the door, smiling when she realized it was Max. It was small and weak but Max could tell that it was weak from exhaustion. Her smile made Max radiate with warmth.

Kate was unnaturally pale, the almost black bags under her eyes being the only color on her skin. She was hunched and thin, so fucking thin. Max wondered if she was always that thin or if it was from the agonizing stress she was under. Her heart clenched at the latter possibility, that she could have ignored such a huge sign…

“Max.”

Kate's voice was scratchy but it sounded beautiful to Max. She was just so happy, so fucking happy to hear her voice again, and Kate's voice and her presence filled Max with the resolve to protect Kate and be there for her whenever possible.

“Hey Kate,” Max said, voice wavering. She was holding back tears with all of her strength. She needed to be solid for Kate.

Max lifted her arm a little and gently shook the violin case. “I brought your violin, just like you asked. I also grabbed some sheet music and shoved some in there.” Max rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Sorry if they get crinkled, I was kind of, uh… really excited when you texted me to come over.”

Kate smiled a little wider at Max, her eye corners crinkling and Max's heart fluttered just a tiny bit. She pressed a button on her bed, the bed whining and the rubber of the mattress creaking as she slowly rose to a sitting position. Max walked over to the leather recliner by Kate's bed. The chair practically screamed in the small room and Max reddened a little.

Kate reached her hands towards Max and she placed the violin case gently into her palms. When she opened the case papers spilled all over her lap and others fluttered to the ground.

Kate turned wide and amused eyes on Max, who was staring resolutely at the ground and trying to force the blood away from her face.

“Uh… your room has a great view…”

Kate chuckled, a soft and gentle and warm sound, and Max smiled a little.

“Yes, the sunset is breathtaking. I should have asked you to bring my camera, too, we should be able to see it soon.”

“Oh. Do you still have to give something to Mr. Jefferson?”

“No, Max, you are the only one that hasn't submitted anything. Surprising, since you take so many pictures all the time.”

Max rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little nervously. This was good, they were talking, but she could feel the elephant in the room crushing her. She really hoped the conversation would make the tension go away, or at least distract Max enough that she no longer felt the weight.

The conversation made way for a comfortable silence, filled with the shuffling and organizing of paper. Max picked up the sheets on the floor and helped put the pieces in order. They moved languidly, basking in the comfort of each other. The elephant was still hanging around them, but it no longer sat on Max's shoulders, and she would take that over stifling awkwardness any day.

Kate stacked the pieces of music on top of each other, making a sizable pile, and held them out to Max. “What do you want me to play?”

Max's mouth opened and closed, shoulders rising and hands making meaningless motions. “Oh, I don't know. Whichever one is your favorite.”

Kate laughed, sounding more like a small puff of breath, “They're all my favorite.”

She shifted on the bed, facing Max more directly, and said, “Tell me a number between one and six, and that will be the one I play. Okay?”

“Sure, sounds good. Let's do number three.”

Kate pulled the pile out of the stack and handed the rest to Max. She looked at the title and snorted a little.

“This one sounds a lot better when a piano plays with me. I can choose a different one if you want.”

Max shook her head and smiled at her.

“I don't mind at all. I just want to hear you play. I heard you were amazing.”

Kate blushed and looked down, clutching the violin to her chest. “All exaggeration, I-I'm not that great.”

“I still want to hear you,” Max smiled, trying her best to look encouraging.

Kate stared at Max then took a deep breath, the air wheezing out. She straightened her back as much as possible, arm bent, chin in place, bow resting lightly on the strings. The violin made such a soft sound, Max wasn't sure if she had actually heard it, but Kate grew more bold as she continued the song, moved faster and with a strength Max wasn't sure she had. Kate turned away from Max, facing the window and Max stopped breathing.

The sun was setting outside, the most beautiful blending of reds and oranges and purples she had ever seen. Kate's messy blonde hair flared like fire in the light, a small and comfortable glow found when around a campfire. It was a warmth that looked and felt like familiarity and home and wholeness. The grace and elegance that she held herself with when holding the violin made her look like a goddess to Max, ethereal. Ethereal. The perfect word to describe her.

Max took the camera out of its case, so second nature she didn't even have to look away. She looked through the lens of her little analog, so tempted to freeze on this moment forever and ever.

Maybe moments like this are why someone invented the camera.


End file.
